The Babysitters
by SecretSnipper
Summary: When Zoey has to babysit her baby cousin, she calls Mike for his help. They seemed to be doing fine until an unexpected quark appears. Will this be a problem or will it all blow over? Read to find out. All rights belong to their respected owners. Oneshot


_*Hello Everyone. I'm gonna be a newbie and start this off right! Just a Oneshot for now don't wanna overwhelm myslef with too much. This about Mike and Zoey babysitting one of Zoey's baby cousin's while her Aunt, Uncle, and Parents are out. But, of course with Mike and his...quark he's bound to mess this up. Hope you enjoy!*_

"What about a baby?" I had questioned on the phone.

Name's Michael Smith. Yes the Michael Smith, from Total Drama. It's been a couple of months since Revenge of the Island and i've been spending them with my wonderful and truely amazing girlfriend Zoey, yes from Total Drama as well.

We were on the phone and she mentioned a baby, so me thinking she was gonna a ask a question that shouldn't be asked yet, got a bit worried.

"My little baby cousin is coming over, and my parents want me to watch him while they go to dinner with my aunt and uncle to dinner, so maybe I was thinking that you could come over and help me like the wonderful boyfriend you are." Zoey explained had tried to convince me.

"That's a bit of a drive, and plus I don't think I would be much help." I had told her.

"Please. I just wanna see you." She had pleaded and said repeated please over and over again. I rolled my eyes thinking she could see me over the phone.

"Alright, alright i'll go. But, just because you begged me to."

"I'd knew you'd do it. How long will it take you?"

"It usually takes me about an hour to get there so i'll probably be there around 6-ish"

"Perfect that's when they said the'll show up."

"Alright then, see you soon. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

As soon as our conversation was over I grabbed a jacket and headed downstairs to grab the keys to my truck. My parents worked the late shift today, so they would'nt notice me gone anyway. I jumped in my old classic Chevy truck that was handed down two generations to me. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good eithier, but it gets me where I need to go. I started the truck, pulled out of my drive way and headed on the road. Zoey lives in a small town about an hour away from mine so this was gonna take awhile.

Eventually going through the long traffic infested highways and rude people who would cut me off once or twice, I had finally pulled up in front of Zoey's house. It was a decent sized two-story home. I had lost some time in the traffic jam and came a little later than I should have. I fixed myself up a little and knockd on the front door.

I was greeted to my beautiful girlfriend and a small 1 year old little girl who was holding onto Zoey's hand and casually sucking her thumb.

"Yay! You're finally here. I thought you had changed your mind. This is my little cousin Sofie. Wave Hi Sofie." Zoey had introduced me to her. I got down on one knee and waved at her and smiled showing the gap in my teeth. She seemed shy and hid behind Zoey's leg peeking out at me.

"I don't think she likes me." I had got up and told Zoey.

"Your just a new person and she's a little shy, don't take it in a offense." Zoey had told me. We made our way to her living room and sat down on her couch. Zoey had aired some classic cartoons like Rugrats, Wild Thornberries, The Little Mermaid and Bob the Builder for Sophie.

"Man these are classic! I loved theses shows as kids." I had emphasized my love for these childhood memories.

"I know right! These were my favorites too. I like to put these on for her so we can both enjoy them" She had told me. Ironically, me and Zoey were watching the shows more than Sophie was and she was more fascinated in her toys to notice. She seemed to be a little more comfortable around me, but still kept her distance as if I had just farted or something. During the time that me and Zoey had been cuddling on the couch and reliving our childhood, Sophie had thrown on of her toys at me head by accident.

"Ow!" Was the only thing I said and began to rub my head.

"Sophie, that's not nice! You can't do that to people!" Zoey had scolded her. Sophie had a face of empathy and looked truley sorry, which made me forgive her right away.

"It's fine, i'm sure she didn't..." I was cut off as I heard myself gasp and could myself retreating into my subconscious. This can't be good.

"Mike, are you ok?" She had shaken my body asking me.

"These young whippersnappers, always disrespecting their elders! Back in my day we only threw things at each other and not our superiors." Chester had nagged both of them.

"Oh no. Mike are you still in there?" Zoey had called out for me. I could see from in my subconscious, but couldn't do anything. Hopefully, Chester doesn't ruin everything.

"Of course, he's in there you ninnie. We share the same body remember. You kids are getting dumber and dumber every generation." Chester had told her bonking her head.

"Well, could you let him out Chester?" Zoey had asked in a annoyed tone.

"Not when you ask like that missie. You yougsters are so rude. First, I have to teach this little youngin some manners like respecting her elders." Chester had said approaching Sophie holding onto his back.

"Listen here little one..." Chester began before getting interupted.

"Grandpa!" Sophie had said and began to smile with the only two teeth she had in her mouth. She approached Chester and gave him a hug.

"Aww. Aren't you sweet. I'll let this slide. But, just this once! Now run along and play." Chester had said putting his han on her back and gently pushing her off to her toys. I could feel myself taking control again and rerefrained my body.

"Wow, Chester sure does have a way with kids." Zoey had told me in amazement.

"I never even knew he had a soft side." I had said.

"Come on, let's get back and continue what we were doing." Zoey had said. As we walked back to the living room my shirt got caught on a door handle and pulled it off as I was walking. I gasped and lost control. Gah not again! My hair slicked back and I had a cricked smile on my face.

Vito had saw that he was holding hands with Zoey and quickly pulled away in disgust.

"Woah, woah, what did I say about touching the Vito, Red?" Vito had sassed her.

"Vito? Ah great." Zoey had faced palm knowing I had changed again.

"Alright, where can I sit back and catch some rays. Vito is lookin a little pale and I can not let that happen." Vito had asked Zoey.

"It's 7 at night, Vito." Zoey had answered annoyed from his presence and stupidity.

"Hey, don't mean I can't catch some moon rays know what i'm sayin. Jeez, you could use a tan yourself, pasty." Vito had insulted her.

"Look, can I just have my boyfriend back please?" Zoey had asked in frustration and just wanted to go back to how it was earlier.

"No way, this loser gets all the control. It's Vito time baby!" Vito had pronounced and yelled and startled Sophie who peaked out to see what was happening.

"Who's this brat?" Vito had asked pointing at her.

"That's rude of you." Zoey had become extremely angry by that comment.

"Whatever, i'm headin out to the club." Vito had said trying to leave the house until being blocked off by Sophie.

"Alright kid, enough of the games. Move it." Vito had said. Sophie giggled an began blocking his way everytime he tried to leave.

"You tryin to strat somethin here?" Vito had gottne down to her eye level and began to threaten her. She had seen his shark tooth necklace and snagged it then took off running and laughing.

"Hey! You little." Vito had said taking off for his necklace.

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Zoey had yelled going after both of them. He chased her through the house and knocked over nightstands, things on shelfs, framed pictures.

Eventually, Vito had gottne up to her and yanked the necklace from her hands.

"I should beat you for makin me run after ya." Vito had said putting on the necklace. While he was distracted Zoey grabbed my shirt and slipped it back on for me to regain control, which I did.

Sophie was confused and entertained at the same time. She had come up to me and gave me a hug, I was surprised but it was still sweet for her to do so.

"Heh, looks like she finally got used to me."I had said jokingly.

"Ya, but uh we still have a bit of a problem here." Zoey had said pointing out the damage we had done.

"Wow, looks like we got some cleaning to do." I had said. We began to clean and I picked some frames, rearranged the nightstands, put all the salvageable stuff back on shelves and in cabinets. After that we had gottne back to what we were doing and begn towatch Sophie play again.

"Hey Zoey, this taught me something." I had said keeping her close.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"I don't think me and my personalities are readt for any kind of responsibility." I had told her.

"Well, were still young. We have plenty of time. Plus with you and your personalities are kind of like taking care of a child anyways." She had said jokingly. We both had a laugh. Sophie then stopped and picked up one of her toys an handed it to me. It was a lego with the double faces that you could change.

"Mike." Sophie had said handing me the lego.

"I think she wants you to keep it." Zoey had said. I grabbed the lego man and began to flip the faces. I was honored to have reecieved it. I pulled Sophie in for a hug and thanked her for her gift. I then sat next to her and began to play with her and her toys. Zoey had joined in shortly and we had the time of our lives. This had to be one of my favorite moments of all time.

_*Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to Review to see if you want more Fanfics!*_


End file.
